


Histories Uncovered

by docspire



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docspire/pseuds/docspire
Summary: Conversation can often lead one to unexpected discovery.  For Cadette, it leads to revelations about her ancestry, and the place of her birth.





	Histories Uncovered

Dotharl Khaa. The home of the warriors of the Dotharl tribe of the Azim Steppe and, as it turned out, the birthplace of the Xaela thaumaturge known as Cadette Mevois.

The tales of her home were some she’d never heard from her adoptive parents, who for as long as she could recall were just “Ma and Pa.” However, this changed in more recent sennights, when finally her mother invited Cadette over for tea, and to settle differences from a previous argument. It was in this conversation where finally Cadette learned of how she came to live with her family in La Noscea.

Not two summers into her life, Cadette was traveling with her family, themselves traders from the tribe, when they were set upon by some of the savage beasts of these climes. Though they themselves did eventually perish, Cadette by some good fortune, and the protection of her mother and father, had survived.

The way the Xaela’s mother told it, the young woman was in turn brought forth to Yanxia by some travelers, who had naught else but a message that was left with the Auri toddler as a note of wishes.

“Please, protect our daughter, Khagadan.”

Taking this message to heart, the travelers brought the child to their home - Red Rooster Stead of Lower La Noscea.

The twenty five summers thence were not unlike those of any other La Noscean child. After many adventures of her own, and still more wandering, the tale being regaled to Cadette by the one matriarch she ever truly knew brought her back to the present, and to the reality she came to learn.

“You, my darling, are not of these lands. No, you were born in the Far East, of a tribe of Xaela that called themselves the… Dotharl? I never could recall how to say it…”

After this rather lengthy chat and visit, ever the curious woman, Cadette set out to discover aught she could about this tribe. Studies, conversation with other travelers, and eventually herself setting out to the Azim Steppe in search of answers all followed; ever the one thirsting for knowledge, Cadette was not like to leave any questions unanswered.

Though her trip to discover the camp at which the tribe resided was long and fraught with hazards from many beasts of the same ilk as those that took her birth parents, finally the thaumaturge found herself standing in Dotharl Khaa. It was a place that was, in equal measure, both alien and comfortingly familiar.

She first saw fit to speak to none other than the tribe’s khan; if any in this place knew of her family, surely she might…?

“Ah, the prodigal daughter returns, hm?” A haughty greeting from one with an almost intimidating air about her. “It has been many and more summers, Khagadan.”

“Um… I suppose it has?” Cadette’s response was short, dumbstruck by the use of a name she’d not been called by in any but her faintest of memories. “I come to you to… well..”

“You come looking to learn of your parents, yes?” The Khatun speaks for Cadette. “Fine traders, and equally fine warriors, they were. Their return to us was as a boon from the Dusk Mother, and you… Why, a warrior such as yourself is as equally joyous.”

“A warrior, me?” A scoff from the young Xaela. “No no, there’s no way I could be a warrior…”

Holding Cadette’s chin, her counterpart gazes directly into her eyes with the most chillingly piercing stare she’s ever experienced. Just what was this woman doing…?

“Oh, but you are,” Finally a retort, the gaze breaking only to blink. “Very gifted with magicks in your previous life. Tell me, have you not noticed aught of this?”

The question brought only a silent nod; Cadette had taken to thaumaturgy as naught else she expected, though she still found what was being said to her unbelievable… Her, a warrior? The idea seemed so absurd, and yet there was something in the conviction carried upon every word from the Khatun that made her believe that perhaps there was something to what she was being told.

“Then it is as I noticed, Khagadan. You are a warrior of the Dotharl, strong, proud, undying as we all are. Know that, should you ever wish to return to us, you would be welcome with open arms. Think about it.”

Bowing respectfully with a respectful “Thank you, I shall,” Cadette took her leave, though with more questions than answers in her mind. Indeed, she thought she should be happy to know more of her roots, but instead she felt confused.

“Perhaps,” She mused idly to nobody in particular. “Perhaps I should humor her. If Ma spoke true, it’s only right that I learn more of them…”


End file.
